Under GHE's Mask
Hello, everyone, before I begin, its important you all know who I am. That way you TRULY understand, and second, I warn you before hand, even as I write this, I know its going to be lengthy. But if you wish to end GHE's tyranny, or even play peacefully read all of it, and follow my instructions by the letter. My name is Red Ace. I game under the name RedAceKnight, or RedAceX, even RedAceZ, if I've used both names.Most of you will know the tale of the four kingdoms. If so, then you know who I am. Ace, the King of the North. my title: King of Fire. And if you know me, then you know I'm one of the leaders of the revolution against GHE. But you all might be wondering why I suddenly went missing. I had to leave suddenly because of the leader of one of GHE's branches of guilds. He goes by the name "Tdusk". Now, before I start criticizing this gamer, I must say, I respect his initial morals. And most of you might think I'm an ass when you finish reading this. Or the leader that the other 3 Kings thought I was, or even just a smart ass. But I shall only speak the truth. Tdusk threatened to hack into my network, and contact people from my contacts anonymously. Now, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want some messed up stranger contacting my brother, or mom, or friends. I documented his confession about working for GHE, after I gave him my idiot plan. I must admit, he was right. There was no way I could defeat GHE with the revolution. (Btw all the screenshots will be at the end) He insisted, just like many others before, that there was no way to defeat GHE. And that was because he was thinking the wrong way. Im no genius, and in this you will find cheesy as fuck things. But Im saying the truth. The instinct of a pro MMORPG gamer. Many say there is no way to beat GHE and others say there is. The ones that believe in hope and other shit continuously talk about training, and working together, and gathering resources. They think by making bases, and having people on watch they can defeat GHE, with spies and other allies. But they are wrong. But! I warn you now GHE is also wrong thinking they are invincible. The first problem with the way people have been trying to face GHE, and unhinge them from their throne, is that they can penetrate GHE with spies. It's ridiculous, considering that most of GHE's members are hackers, cheaters, or just extremely skilled. People have mentioned that once Kian resigned, people would be killing each other to take over his throne. Which is true, but once again. THE FOUR KINGDOMS IS THE ONLY WAY THE HAVE THE SURVIVAL MODE BE FUN AND PEACEFUL. It'll take years to earn GHE's trust, plus they'll have real life info on you, and in game. They have double the spies on your terrain than you do on theirs. And trying to convince them to join you? Useless. How to counter this? Create 4 guilds, as you know, each leader would be a king. Mine, BlazingAce would be of the north. I have friends from other mmo's, mobile game and more, that I'm sure are more than able, and skilled the lead the kingdoms and great guilds. Have them only recruit member from outside the game, or authorized by me. Of course you may wonder. How do we not know your GHE? Well im afraid there is nothing I can do to prove it. I value everyones freedom and fun in this GAME. which GHE has ruined, and I want the kingdoms restored more than anyone. Which leads us to the next topic. Why doesn't POC just remove GHE from the game? Simple. They can't. They have no idea whos in it, and they don't hack and mess with people's real lives like GHE. They can kick people out, refuse accounts, but people can re download the game, make new accounts, re-establish GHE. Plus, this is what survival was made for. The clash of guilds, to be the best, the throne which Kian unrightfully sits on. It's all part of the game, and they're profit, which is totally understandable, considering thats how games are supposed to work. Did they intend for it to get out of hand? Most likely not. But still, as I said before, in Tdusk's confession he said he did all for his clan. So they could be safe He wasn't a tyrant, nor did he have fun killing new players. He helped everyone as far as he could without going into GHE's territory. What he is, is indeed a COWARD. Me writing this will most definitely get him kicked out. Which is what i want. I want him to join the rev for real. Will i trust him?Hell no. But we need him. And this is the only option he has other than quitting the game, or ,living in shame, OR getting hunted by GHE. What can POC do? Give someone like me, or one of the soon to be kings and/or queens (I haven't decided who yet) Admin commands for about a week? Build things that GHE cant tear down, kill them so many times, they have no armour, no way to get to their greatest weapon. THEIR MINES. It wont last, but if you follow all the instructions, GHE can be taken down, in this virtual Civil War 2.0... Next thing is: We cant defeat GHE just by fighting. It'll never work. They'll respawn, get new armour, use money, hack. And so on. Also. GHE members don't have bases, Either SIan was feeding the rev, false information, and is just a GHE member in disguise. Or Tdusk lied. But I doubt he did, because he wa trying to prove his worth, even when he worked for GHE. They don't have bases, too easy, people can get in and steal. The one way to do this, is over power them, long term with more players, and more experience Question is HOW? How do we get players that we can trust, so outside of the game, AND with exp? Simple. Resend this article to everyone you know. Anyone who plays games, Your parents, your grandma, your cousins, your friends, your ex girlfriend, social media, facebook, ANYWHERE. Resend it. Have people want to fight for freedom of others. Hell, as we advance in this world, video games become the new reality. Ready Player One, or SAO all over again. Get people fighting the Civil War all over again. And, once there is no power, and just crowds of gamers. Once it returns to normal, with GHE members just as good as normal players- Then you trust me and the soon to be Kings and Queens. Let us restore the kingdoms. Duels, trading, peace, and if a fight breaks out- Order. Sure, we cant guarantee no deaths at all, but we'll do everything in our power to avoid it. Plus, no hacking into people real lives. I bet you're asking- Who do I trust now then? I cant trust anyone. And I'll be honest, you cant. No one can trust anyone they don't know outside the game, until this is over. Until the plan I have just explained to you gos through. But how do you fight then? Become better at the game. SHARE THIS ARTICLE EVERYWHERE AND WITH EVERYONE. Help fight for freedom. And then, and only then, this game can return to its old ways. regular deaths, guilds, raids, and the kingdoms. Don't think like everyone. Think like you. All these images are from when I tried to defeat GHE with the same plan everyone used. Train together, Form Bases, Create Chats blah blah blah,ect. Now there will be an elite force fighting for you, the right way. Remember, the best way to help is for you to become better at the game, not letting and og GHE's members be much better than you, join Clans, don't ever trust anyone- BUT CONTINUE FIGHTING